Faithfully
by MusicAngel98
Summary: After 9 months of dating, Skye and Ward face the ultimate test. Will Grant stay faithfully Skye's? (Crappy summary) I do not own Agents of SHIELD or Faithfully by Journey. Enjoy :)


**Hey guys! I'm glad you all liked my story Skye's Past. And I really hope you all like this quick little fluffy one-shot. I got this idea when I was driving to school the other day. Right before I got out of the car, this song came on the radio and of course, inspiration struck.**

**Look at me. Babbling on about how I thought of this story instead of writing the story. Stupid. Anyways, hope you all like this new story!**

* * *

Skye and Grant had been in a beautiful relationship for almost nine months now. She had finally broken down his walls and got him to open up to her. It wasn't the easiest thing in the world, but she finally did. Of course, they had some trials with their clashing personalities. But like all good couples, they had always made it through them and gotten back together. Then their relationship was put to the ultimate test. Skye was in her bunk reading a magazine when Coulson's voice came over the intercom, "Everyone report to the main area. Ward and I have some news."

Skye got nervous but quickly shook it off. She walked into the main living are where everyone else already was. As soon as she was close enough, Grant leaned over and pecked her on the lips. She smiled. It happened every time Grant kissed her. It was a natural reaction. She found a seat next to Jemma and sat down.

"As you all know there's been a series of explosions in Brazil." Coulson started and everyone nodded, "We have a lead, but there are other disturbances in the rest of the world."

"They want us to station a one person team in Brazil to track the explosions while the rest of you complete the other missions." Ward continued.

"So, for the next year," Coulson said and the team could see it was hard for him to get the rest out. He looked directly at Skye as he said, "Ward will be staying in Brazil."

"What?" Skye practically shouted. She stood up and faced the two men.

"Skye, I'm sorry." Grant apologized. He pulled her into his arms. She buried her face into his chest and let a few stray tears fall down her cheeks. The thought of not seeing him for an entire year was almost too much for her to bear.

"Sorry to interrupt but that's not even the worst part." Coulson interjected.

Skye lifted her head to face him, "What do you mean?" She asked, "What's worse than not seeing Grant for a year?"

"Well," Coulson started in an unsure voice, "We have a lead on who's setting the explosives, but Ward needs to gain his trust. So, none of us can have any contact with him whatsoever."

"What?" This time Skye did shout it. The tears were now flowing freely down her cheeks, "I can't see or talk to him for an entire year?"

"I'm so sorry, Skye." Coulson said, putting an apologetic hand on her shoulder. She shook him off. Coulson turned to the rest of the team, "Why don't we give them some time alone?"

They all nodded and left the room. Skye slumped down on the couch and wiped at her eyes. Grant sighed. He couldn't stand to see Skye so sad. He didn't want to spend a year away from her, but he had no choice. SHIELD was forcing him to. He sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders, "I hate to see you so sad." He told her as he placed a kiss at her temple.

"Then don't go to Brazil." Skye said as she turned to face him, "That's what will make me happy."

"I have to go. SHIELD is forcing me to be the one person team." He explained. He cupped her cheek with his hand, "If I had the choice, I would never leave you."

Skye leaned into his touch, "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow." He said sadly.

Skye took a deep breath and then calmly said, "Then I want you to do something for me." He nodded, "Remember that movie Jemma forced us to watch? The Lost Valentine?" He again nodded, "I'm gonna kinda do something like the old woman did," She reached behind her neck and unclasped the necklace she wore everyday. It was just a silver Celtic knot on a chain, "When I was left on the orphanage's doorstep, this was the only thing my parents left with me." She took his hand with the palm facing upward, "This is my last connection to them and it's represents my heart. I want you to have it." She placed the necklace in his palm and closed his fingers around it, "It says that you have my heart no matter where you go. In one year, I want you to bring my heart back to me safe and sound. Can you do that?"

"Of course." He replied, "I would do anything for you. I want to spend my last night here with you." She smiled through her tears. He leaned in and placed a sweet, lingering kiss on her lips. She savored it, as it would be the last one she'll get for a year.

* * *

The next day after they had dropped Grant off at the airport, Skye was in her bunk. She clutched a pillow and was crying softly as her radio played. It was Coast 103.5's "Love Songs on The Coast." People could send in song requests for songs to people they love over the phone or messaging on the Internet. Whenever Skye was sad, she listened to this channel.

After a while, she heard a soft knock at the door. Jemma walked in, "I thought you could use a friend." She said. Skye nodded in response. Jemma climbed onto the bed and pulled Skye into a hug, "I know about the necklace. Don't worry. Ward will come back and bring your heart too."

"That's not why I'm crying." Skye said.

"Then why?" Jemma asked, pulling out of the hug to face her fully.

"Right before we left, Grant told me he loved me." Skye answered, "I told him that too, but then I realized something. In the year he's in Brazil, he could love someone else. He could completely forget about me."

"How could that happen?"

"With no communication from me? There's a good chance he will." Skye explained, "And when he comes back, he could not love me anymore. Then I'll be stuck in the same position I started in."

"Please," Jemma scoffed, "Ward couldn't forget you if he tried. He loves you more than,"

"Wait." Skye interrupted, "Listen."

The two girls became silent as the radio played. The host of the channel's voice filled the room, "Okay. Let's go to the coastlines. Who's this and where you coasting from?"

A voice that was familiar to both girls came over, _"Hey. I'm Grant and I'm at the airport right now." _Both Skye and Jemma's eyes went wide as they realized it was the Grant Ward.

"Where you going?" The host asked.

"_To spend a year in Brazil." _Grant answered.

"Oh. Exotic." The host commented.

"_Yeah. The only bad part is that I can't see my girlfriend, Skye." _Jemma placed a hand over her heart at how sweet Grant was being.

"Yeah that would be bad." The host agreed, "Anything you want to say to Skye?"

"_Yeah. Skye, I know you think I'm gonna forget about you while I'm in Brazil." _Skye was completely shocked at how he knew exactly what she was feeling, _"I want you to know that's not gonna happen. You are and always will be the one I love. I'm yours. No one else's. I love you, Skye. Forever and always."_

Skye smiled as a few tears pricked her eyes, "Aw." The host cooed, "What song can we play for you and Skye?"

"_Can you play Faithfully from Journey? I think that's the best song for this situation."_

"Sure we can. I wish you and Skye the best for this coming year." The host said and hung up the phone, "Here comes Journey's Faithfully from Grant to Skye."

The soft piano chords that started the song came through Skye's speaker. Her face broke into a huge smile as the song progressed. Joyful tears came streaming down her face in bucket loads. The song was sweet, but one part really stood out to her. It was near the end and she could feel that Grant really meant these words.

_Wondering where I am lost without you__  
__And being apart ain't easy on this love affair__  
__Two strangers learn to fall in love again__  
__I get the joy of rediscovering you__  
__Oh girl__  
__You stand by me__  
__I'm forever yours__  
__Faithfully_

After hearing those words, Skye knew Grant would never forget her. She was his and he was hers. He would keep his promise to bring back her heart. No matter what it took. He was faithful to her, always. Skye then knew she could survive the year without Grant. Just knowing this was enough.

* * *

It had been about ten months since Grant had left for Brazil and it was Skye's birthday. She still missed him like crazy and every time Faithfully would come on the radio, she would start crying happy tears. No one except Jemma knew why, but that was okay. So, since it was Skye's birthday, Jemma and the team were planning something for her. Little did Skye know she would get an even bigger surprise.

The team planned to take Skye to her favorite restaurant where her surprise awaited. At exactly 6 o'clock, Skye stepped out of her bunk. The team was supposed to dress nice and Skye did just that. She had a spaghetti-strap sapphire blue dress with a sweetheart neckline. The dress went down to about her knees. Just to add a little Skye flare, she had black ankle boots and a black leather vest with it.

The team got in the van and drove off. When they were almost at the restaurant, Jemma turned to Skye. She held out a little black blindfold. "Here. Put this on." Jemma said, "It's a surprise."

Skye tied the blindfold around her head. After a little while, the van stopped and Coulson led Skye into the restaurant. He stopped in front of a table. "Got the video camera, Fitz?" Skye heard him ask.

"All ready to go." Leo answered.

"Why do we need a video camera?" Skye asked.

"To record your reaction to your birthday surprise." Leo answered, "Jemma, why don't you do the honors?"

Jemma stepped behind Skye and put something around her neck. Skye felt the cool metal of a necklace. "You're gonna record my reaction to a necklace?" She asked.

"No," Jemma said, "We're gonna record your reaction to this. Take off your blindfold."

Skye untied the blindfold and looked down at the necklace. It was the Celtic knot necklace she gave to Grant. Her eyes went wide. She looked up at the table. Standing in front of the table was the one and only, Grant Ward. "Gr-grant?" Skye asked nervously.

"I told you I'd bring your heart back safe and sound." Grant said. Skye's face lit up with a huge smile and she threw her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He picked her up and spun her around. When he put her down, he connected his lips to hers. She immediately responded by deepening the kiss.

When air became necessary, they pulled away, "I've been waiting a year to do that." Skye said breathlessly.

"Me too." Grant agreed, "I told you I'd always love you."

"I love you too." Skye said with happy tears threatening to spill over. He leaned down and connected their lips once again. Once they pulled away, she added, "Faithfully."

* * *

**Wasn't that just the sweetest thing? Anyways, hope you all liked it. I have an idea for another chapter story for these two, so keep checking back in.**

**Quote of the day: If there ever comes a day when we can't be together, keep me in your heart. I'll stay there forever –Winnie the Pooh (Thought that quote was absolutely perfect for this story and I love Disney)**

**Song Suggestion: I'd Come For You –Nickelback **


End file.
